A new savior
by Sylarismine
Summary: Claire is saved from the experimental building that has been funded to take in specials by Sylar. As she builds a new life, she gains perspective and begins toe process of forgiving and falling in love with the man of her nightmares. He becomes her savior. Her everything. WARNING: some parts are rather descriptive and erotic.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Chapter One~**_

Of all the people I could think of, he came to my mind. Not my parents, not my friends, not even the others I'd met that had abilities. I think the reason I thought of him was because we really are more alike than I wanted to admit, but also because he's never lied to me. I realize now after all this time spent waiting to die, the memory I had of him was nothing compared to this. This place, these people, they were even more monstrous than him, and I wished that someone, anyone even him would come and find me. Save me from this prolonged torment.

No one ever came, the faces I saw everyday were the same. One doctor would inject me with the same drug every three days and during those days, two men in white and one woman would use the many different cutting tools and cut through my flesh. At first I was glad that I could feel pain because it was what reminded me that I was still human, until I began passing out from the pain. I hated it, I hated the people, I hated where ever I was, and most of all I hated that no one seemed to care I was missing.

"Remove her restraints, I want her brought to the lab." I'd been in and out of it until a bright light was right in front of my eyes. I tried to push it away and that had resulted to restraints once more. "Hold still." As groggy as I'd ever been, I knew the doctor was examining me. "She's good, put her in a new room though." Once again I was moved by hard rough hands and put in an all white room, What's with all the white? My head and my body seemed to be fending off the last of the drugs they'd given me and I managed to pick myself up. I walked to the window and looked through it.

Literally everything was white, althought I could see a calender that stood out. It couldn't be right though, if the date is correct then that means I've been here for three months. I wanted to cry, I lost three months of my life to these asshole experimenting idiots. Angrier than I'd ever been, I wanted to break the window, I wanted to be able to hurt them so badly that they would never recover. Because then they would know how I felt. But I couldn't, I wasn't that person. I would never stoop to their level.

I couldn't take this anymore, finally I broke down. Crawling onto the bed I began to cry. Cry for the people I would never see again, cry for myself because I have become the one person I never wanted to be. Just when I was close to falling asleep, a horrible sound rang in my ears. Covering my ears, it only got louder. But how? unless the door behind me was open.

Before I had the chance to roll over and look, a pair of hands touched me and I tried to make them let go of me. "Claire!" In my struggle, I stopped at the sound of the voice I heard. There was no way, but as I looked up into those warm brown eyes of his I knew who it was. Sylar. His hands held my shoulders firmly and he looked right back at me. This had to be a dream, maybe this wasn't really happening. "Can you walk?" I shook my head without a second thought and in one quick movement I was in his arms. I'm dreaming, it's just a dream. Come on Claire, wake up. "This isn't a dream Claire, I'm getting you out of here."

Did Sylar just read my thoughts? But there was no way unless he killed Matt. "No, I didn't. Lydia shared her ability with me and now that I have it, I don't have to kill people." Don't have to kill people? Or don't want to anymore? I was seriously confused and decided to just stop thinking about it. Sylar was here and he was saving me. I was getting out of this hellhole after three long, exhaustingly painful months. All of it was literally fading behind me as Sylar walked right out of the building.

"Claire." I must have fallen asleep, rubbing my eyes to see Sylar looking back at me. Everything was coming back to me, it felt like a dream but I knew that it wasn't. "Where are we?" "Somewhere safe." "How do I know you're not going to cut my head open again?" "I would never do anything like that to you again. I'm not that man anymore." "You really expect me to believe that?" "Just ask your uncle Peter. He played a major part in helping me." "What did he do that helped you so much?" "He forgave me."

"Where are we, the Appalachian mountains?" "Close enough. We're about fifty miles west." Well who would have thought, Sylar has surprised me with the beauty of Pennsylvania. Maybe in a shorter time than I thought, he may just have my forgiveness. I was slowly liking the changes I saw in Sylar. But he was still the man I'd known who killed my parents, and hurt me in more ways than I can count. Although when he'd come to me back at college, the words he'd spoken I had taken to heart.

Sylar did want to be different, I could hear it in his voice. He needed something, more specifically someone to be his anchor. Was it possible that when he said he needed a connection, needed a friend, that I was that very person? If indeed I am, he would need my forgiveness sooner than later. Which meant that I needed to keep an open mind in the time I was spending here with Sylar.

I woke to the smell of food and the light of the sun that pierced my eyes upon waking up. Getting up, and heading downstairs, I saw Sylar in the kitchen, he was cooking and it smelled delicious. "Good morning Claire." "I wasn't sure you heard me." "I have enhanced hearing, a pin could drop from over a mile away and I would hear it. Are you hungry?" I found it funny that he asked me after putting the food onto a plate. "Yes, thank you." I sat down at the table and he put the plate down in front of me. One bite and I was in heaven.

After I'd finished eating, I cleaned up. "Sylar?" He'd diappeared. One minute he was in the kitchen with me and the next he's just gone. "Sylar?" I searched throughout the house, not a trace of him. "Oh my god, Sylar!" Out of desperation I dropped to the ground and started to cry. I wanted Sylar back, and didn't care about anything else. He'd saved me from that place, and now it was happening all over again. This was how it starts, a special goes missing and you never see them again.

"Claire? I heard you calling me, I was just out getting wood for the fire place. Claire?" I was numb, did I really just hear his voice? or was I dreaming? Lately I feel like I've been dreaming everything. Dreaming that Sylar saved me, fed me, clothed me and gave me a place to live. "Claire, where are you?" That was his voice, I knew it. But I was stuck, I couldn't move. That was when I realized I was feeling pain. The drugs hadn't fully worn off, I wasn't numb. I was cold and freezing. "Oh my god, Claire!"

Sylar once again came to my rescue, I was now sitting on a thick fur rug by a roaring fire with a blanket wrapped around me and I had a cup of steaming hot chocolate. I'd been leaning against the bricked side of the fire place and sipping from my cup when Sylar came over. "How are you feeling?" "Luke warm." "I'll go get some more blankets." He left the room and came back in less than two minutes with two really thick, but soft blankets. Sylar wrapped one around me and I didn't feel much warmer.

"These were the only other two I could find." Just as he'd let go of the blanket, his hand barely touched mine and he was radiating so much heat. The little heat I felt in that small touch was more than the blankets and fire and hot cocoa combined. I looked up at him as he sat back. "What's that look for?" Without thinking I set my cup down and shoved off the blankets all to reach my hand out and touch him. My hands warmed up quickly. "I know how this must sound, but would you just hold me?"

Sylar certainly looked confused. He sat with his legs open, so I sat myself in front of him and leaned my head on his chest. Much like before when he'd carried me. I could tell he'd gone stiff for a moment, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. I wouldn't trade this moment for anything else. After so long of hating Sylar for the things he'd done, he was making up for it and I had to give him that. He was indeed slowly gaining my trust, and soon my forgiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Chapter Two~**_

I'd liked the morning of waking up, because each time I got up and made my way downstairs Sylar would be cooking. It was never the same thing, always something different. I could tell he really liked to cook, each time I took my first bite he'd be looking at me, waiting for the moment when I'd close my eyes and say "I'm in heaven." His cooking was by far better than anyone else I'd ever known, I wouldn't dare dream of the day that I would trade these mornings for anything else.

For a week now, Sylar and I got into a regular routine. He always cooked, I cleaned up after him. Anything else that we did on our own, was our own clean up. Of course we even got into the habit of watching a new horror movie every night with a big bowl of popcorn and snacks. For me, I'd made a very bad habit of reaching out for his hand whenever something on the tv screen made me jump. He didn't seem to mind, but I always felt a little guilty for doing such a childish thing.

I'd accepted the fact that any other special out there was probably dead, and that my family was better off without me to put them in danger. I had come to really like it here with Sylar. Granted we both have our flaws, but it was sure as hell better than living with anyone else. Peter would make a mess only to never clean it up, and my dad would rearrange the furniture every two days, I did imagine what it would be like, but then I liked everything right now just as it was.

After breakfast, I'd gone up to the bathroom to take a shower, but it was otherwise occupied by Sylar. "Why do you torment me?" "I don't know what you mean Claire." "Yes you do. You take long showers and leave barely any hot water left." "Do I really? I never realized." "Seriously? You do it all the time." "I really don't mean to do that to you Claire." "How would you like it if I just came in there with you? that would really save hot water." "I don't think you'd ever do that Claire." "Oh yeah, try me."

I'd waited on the bed, reading an edgar allen poe story while listening to my ipod. I never hear the shower shut off, but with Sylar appearing at my side with only a towel wrapped around his waist, he caught my attention. "You can have the shower now." Please let there be enough hot water. I'd gotten up and walked passed him. Shutting the door behind me and locking it. There was just enough hot water left, he must have gotten out sooner so that I too could take a little longer of a shower. I mentally thanked Sylar and continued with my hot shower. After I got out, the steam kept me warm until I wrapped my towel around my body and opened the door back to the bedroom.

The day went by in a blur, I wanted to go outside but it was too cold out. Being out here made me miss Texas, made me miss California. There was always something to do outside, but the nearest town here in Philly was an outlet mall and a market. I'd tried to keep my self busy with some cleaning, but that didn't last very long. So I laid back on the bed and listened to my music. It was the most peaceful thing I could ever do and I felt myself falling asleep as Beethovens piano sonata 1 began playing. I tried to stay awake to listen to the whole thing, but my body wanted to shut down.

"Claire." "What time is it?" "Late, I want to show you something." Sylar half picked me up and I was still so groggy. Until I realized he'd taken me outside and I wished he'd at least let me go back to get a jacket. "Look up." "Did I really have to come outside to...wow." He'd craned my neck up and I stared at the moon. It was bigger than I was used to, both the big and little dipper were just beside it. "How is, did you?" "Just one more thing of the world to be fasinated by." "This is amazing." "I'm glad you like it."

All this time I'd given him his space, not just for him but for me too. I didn't want to make either of us uncomfortable, but being with Sylar right now couldn't have been more perfect. I looked away from the moon and stared at him. He seemed to notice and looked down at me. I couldn't quite figure it out, but standing here with him, and looking into his sweet brown eyes made me see through the man he'd become to the man he was changing into. The man he desperately wanted to be. _I need a connection, a friend. I don't want to be alone and somehow you're supposed to help me._ Those words never stopped repeating in my head after he'd said them.

His hand was smooth and gentle as he placed it on my cheek. I leaned into it and closed my eyes at Sylars touch. "Claire, I..." I didn't give him a chance to say anything as I reached up and pulled his lips to mine. I'd never done such a thing, but it felt so good and I could feel him kissing me back. Sylar begged entrance with his tongue and I opened my mouth for him. His hands moved, reaching to the small of my back and raising me in his arms. Of all the times I'd kissed anyone, this was byfar the most perfect, sweetest and fiercest kiss that made me want so much more.

How could I want more? I didn't even know what it was I wanted. But more, did I really want it now? I wanted to wait, to share that part of me with someone I could see myself being with for the rest of my life. Was I ready to see Sylar's face next to me every morning when I woke up? Yes. Was I ready to surrender everything, and let him protect me no matter what? Yes. It all came down to yes, and it felt perfect.

A month had passed since our night under the moon, and since then Sylar and I had grown to making out everywhere and anywhere. Like we were animals in heat. I got up out of bed to brush out my hair when I saw him getting into the shower. I was tempted and curious. The thought never left my mind, and it bothered me. So, without thinking I undressed and opened the shower door. This was one hell of a bold move, I admit, but it was a move I wanted to make. Reaching out and touching him, he jumped and I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Claire, what are you doing?" "Moving faster."

I took his wet hair in my hand and pulled him into a kiss. He eased into it rather quickly, and then pushed his body against mine. I could feel all of him and it made me want him in the way I'd never thought I could. I became so primal and moved my hands all over his body. Sylar had also chosen to explore my body and it was so intoxicating that I was breathing heavily and felt a warm tingling feeling between my legs. "Sylar." I'd moaned his name even when his lips didn't leave my skin. He traveled down my front. Leaving tiny kisses everywhere until I felt his mouth take my breast.

As he continued to satisfy himself and me, his hand moved to play with my other. After a minute he switched sides and did the same thing again. I felt the warmth and tingling sensation again, but as I did he moved one more time. He'd gotten down on his knees and looked up at me with that face I knew all too well, like he was about to take something that wasn't his. The hint of a smirk made me blush and then he disappeared. Hie head was between my legs, I was shocked at the push of his tongue, but it only made me push down on him.

I'd lost track of time as far as how long he'd remained down there, but then again I didn't want him to stop, I wanted him to stay there forever. For just a moment I closed my eyes, surprised yet again his mouth came back to my lips. I could taste myself on him. How was that possible? I felt another push down there. His hand was rubbing me, and then he slowly worked his fingers inside. "Oh god, Sylar." I leaned into him more and kissed him as fiercly as I could.

"Claire, we should finish this another time." "Why?" Sylar let go of me just when I felt myself reach some sort of peak. "The shower isn't the perfect place." "Oh, um ok." I was a little down, but Sylar remained ever so sweet and took my face in his hand. "I love you Claire." He looked so sincere and it just about broke my heart as he said it. "I love you too Gabriel." I truly meant it and he looked at me with those eyes of his and kissed me one more time.

I'd taken to making myself some food while Sylar was in the shower. While the leftover chicken was heating up, I'd grabbed a dill pickle and took my time eating it. Just when the chicken was done, I took it out and ate it like a lion eats a zebra. It felt like I hadn't eaten in forever. Of course I remember how little I was given back at that place. Being here was more than I could ever ask for. Sylar of all people has become my hero, and I had yet to say I forgive him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Chapter Three~**_

"Slit his throat." I was watching them hold him down, while I was chained to the wall and floor. 'I want her to watch him die." The doctor left the room and one of the men that held him revealed a scalpel and in one swift movement the blade cut across Gabriels throat. "No!" I tried so hard to break free, I couldn't and it hurt me that they would do this. I watching my lover die. The father of our unborn baby growing within my belly, they would never know each other. Heavy tears fell down my face as I could do nothing. "No, Gabriel!"

"Claire, I'm right here!" I was in bed, I could barely breathe and Gabriel was in front of me. No, they killed him. "Look at me." "Gabriel?" I reached out to touch him and he wrapped his hands in mine. "You, they killed you." "I'm not dead Claire. You were dreaming." "God, it felt so real." I buried my head in his bare chest and touched my hands to his chest, moving up to hold the nape of his neck. "They killed you right in front of me." "Hey, I am never going to die. Neither are you, ok? We will have forever together and no one can stop it." I nodded and then pulled him into a kiss.

Gabriel leaned back as I did and laid beside me. His chest pressed against my back. I took his hand and held onto it as I tried to get back to sleep. This was the third time in a week that I've woken up from a dream where Gabriel had been killed. I knew it wasn't real because neither of us could die. I did want forever with Gabriel, and no one would ever take that away from me. Gabriel meant so much to me that I rolled over to face him. "Can't sleep?" I was ready, I couldn't believe that I was, but I knew that it couldn't have been a better time. "I forgive you Gabriel."

It was easy and felt good on my lips that I wanted to say it again, but the look on his face said that just hearing it once was more than enough. He looked like he was about to cry. Gabriel pushed my hands away and leaned against me. He put his head on my chest and wrapped his whole arm across my belly. Gabriel was silently crying. I didn't have super hearing to know that he was. I placed a hand on the back of his head and put my other on the side of his face. Holding him to me, wanting to never let go.

My throat suddenly burned and I could feel it coming. I got up out of bed and ran into the bathroom. "Claire, are you ok?" I just barely made it and puked right into the toilet. "I think I'm getting sick." "You sound sick." "Shut up." I cleaned myself up andd went back to bed. "I've never been sick before." "Ok, get back up. I'm taking you to the see a doctor." "I don't like doctors." "Too bad, I want to know what's going on." I grudgingly got up and put on some clothes rather slowly. Gabriel was however in a hurry.

"I'm nervous." "You're nervous? I'm the one that's sick." "I just want to know what it is so that we can take care of it." "Hey," I took Gabriels face between my hands and made him look at me. "Whatever this is, we will get through it ok?" He nodded and looked down at the ground. I lifted his face and kissed him. "I love you, no matter what." "I love you too Claire." Just as Gabriel let go of me the doctor came right in and smiled. "I have good news, you're not sick, but it is a side effect." "Side effect of what?" "You're pregnant."

I was in shock and couldn't believe the words that came from the doctors mouth. Gabriels face was indescribable as he looked from me to the doctor and back at me. "I want a paternity test." "Sure no problem." I watched the doctor hand Gabriel a swab and he wiped in on the inside of his cheek. The doctor took it and left the room again. "How in the hell am I pregnant?" "Do you remember anything from before?" "They injected me with a bunch of stuff, It's not like I was able to ask. Wait, I remember they had me sedated before you found me."

"Claire, this is our baby." "You cant know that." "Actually I do, because I was stuck at that place too. Don't you remember what I was wearing that day?" I had to think about it, and then it hit me. He was wearing the same thing I was. An all white outfit. "Oh my god. They did this to us? Why, why would they breed us like animals." "Because they think we're animals. Claire, we got out. We're living like normal people and we deserve it." "But how can I...I don't know to raise a baby, I'm not even sure I'll be a good mom."

The door opened again and the doctor gave us a sheet of paper. "What does this mean?" "Mr. Gray is indeed the father of this child. Congratulations." "Thank you so much." Gabriel and I left after that. The day had passed rather quickly and we laid in bed together. His head was on my stomache. "Hello in there." "Gabriel, the baby is like the size of a walnut." "I don't care how big it is. You will be a great mother to this baby." "You really think so?" "I know so." We looked at each other and I couldn't help think that I didn't deserve him.

I thought of my dad and how he would want so much to find the kill spot and remove Gabriel from my life. But I'd forgiven him, I loved the man he'd become and couldn't ask for anything better. I never thought that I would love him, but I did and it was all that mattered. I wanted to live my life with him, have his child and watch as he became a father. Gabriel was the man he wanted to be, the man I saw in him and I couldn't have been more in love with him.

"Why can't I just get up for a minute?" "Because you're pregnant and you need bedrest." "I'm only six months." "Which means three months until our baby is born. You can't strain yourself, it's not good for the baby." "You're lucky I love you so damn much." Gabriel seemed to be enjoying himself too much lately. Not only did he constantly cook, but he was smiling like a little boy who got to watch his favorite tv show. He was feeding me, helping me to the bathroom, and staying by my side all the time. I playfully hit his arm as he leaned down to kiss me.

Gabriel had pulled away only to drop on the bed beside me. "How's our little one?" "Kicking like crazy. Feel it." He put his hand on my belly and it made the baby kick harder. "That's some kick. I love you baby, I can't wait to see you." I watched as Gabriel moved to kiss my belly. My big belly, I had no idea that I would ever be this big. Of course with three more months ahead of me, I was only going to get bigger. Time was going by way to slowly and I wanted it to be over with.

Gabriel had helped me get downstairs, I'd gotten so much mor confortable on the couch than I was in bed. "Here, I made you lunch." "Good I'm starving." I took the plate off of the tray and held it under my chin as I ate. "Oh this is so good. I never want to stop eating!" "I'm glad you like it so much." I finished eating and let Gabriel take the plate. "I'm bored out of my mind. Being pregnant means there is nothing to do." "That's no completely true." "Yeah? what big idea is turning the wheels in your head then."

"Gabriel, this blindfold itches." "Just a few more feet." He was guiding me with my hands in his and I was nervous to what he had in mind. "The suspence is killing me!" "Alright." Gabriel took the blindfold off and for a moment my vision was blurred. As my eyesight adjusted I was seriously confused by the appearance of where we were. "Is this, are we, what's going on?" "Claire, I've had this thought out for a while now, and this couldn't be a better time." "Gabriel," "Please, don't say anything yet. I have just one question to ask you."

My heart quickened at watching him take a small box from his pocket and bend down on one knee. Oh dear god. "Claire Bennett, will you marry me?" He looked up at me with his sweet innocent brown eyes and that left me with only one answer. I leaned my head down and took his face in my hands. For a milisecond Gabriel looked hurt and scared. "Yes." His face lit up and he smiled at me the way he always did. I immediately pressed my lips to his.

I couldn't believe all of this, at first I'd wondered why Gabriel insisted I wear my white summer dress. Now I knew, it was such a surprise that I nearly passed out. But standing here with him was more perfect than I could have ever imagined. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together Claire Bennett and Gabriel Gray in holy matrimony. Do you Gabriel Gray take Claire Bennett to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" "I do." He was so firm and passionate with the words he spoke, that I felt so small, I thought my voice was dead as the priest asked me the same thing. I cleared my throat. "I do."

Feeling proud and strong with having said my part, I turned and looked at Gabriel. Wait a minute, I didn't have a ring for him! how was this going to work? I watched as he put his hand into his pocket and slipped me a ring. I took it as he grabbed my left hand and slid his ring onto my finger. I did the same thing and looked back up at him. I was nervous, but a good nervous as we stared at each other. "You may kiss the bride." Gabriel took my face in his hands and brought his lips down to mine. It was such a sweet kiss. One that topped all the others because it made me feel so incredible. The sound of clapping brought me back.

I turned to see Peter, Emma, Lauren, Hiro, Ando, Mohinder, Matt, Micah, Molly, Tracy, and my dad. Without a ssecond thought I ran to my dad and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged back like he always did. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Tears welled in my eyes as my dad pulled away. "I couldn't miss your wedding now could I?" Everything was perfect, Gabriel, my dad and my friends were here. What surprised me the most was that my dad wasn't threatening to kill my husband or me for being pregnant. Everything was just the way I wanted it to be.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Chapter Four~**_

"Is it a boy or girl?" "Actually Gabriel and I want to be surprised." Peter had been gushing over the fact I was pregnant and was constantly talking to my tummy. I'd been glad that Peter was here, Emma stayed too while everyone else had to leave. I wished my dad would have stayed to see his grandchild. But like always he had work. Peter, Emma and Gabriel sat around me and were deep in conversation when I felt a pain in my lower abdomen. "Um guys." And then I felt it, my water broke. Staying calm was impossible. "Gabriel. Hospital. Now."

Unlike most patients I didn't have to be put on a gurny, but wheeled in on a wheel chair and put right into a delivery room. I wished so badly that I couldn't feel the pain and get through it, but that wasn't going to happen. I'd made Peter stay with Emma, not wanting them to see me until the baby was born. Gabriel stayed right by my side and held my hand the whole time. It was almost like he was the one giving birth, with the way he was squeezing my hand.

"Just breathe." I'd focused as best I could until the doctor came in. "Let's have ourselves a baby." Finally able to put my legs up, I was able to push. "I don't like this, it hurts!" "Just hang in there Claire. I'm right here." "Ok, Mrs. Gray give me one big push." I gathered myself and pushed with all my strength. "I see the head, come on push." Now it was my turn to squeeze Gabriels hand as I pushed again. "Oh god." "You're almost there, one more. You can do it." I gave it my all and after that I felt a release. "Congratulation, you have a boy."

I watched as he'd been cleaned and wrapped up in a blue blanket. The doctor handed him to me and I looked down at my new baby boy. Gabriel touched his little head. "Hello Noah." "Gabriel, my dad's name? are you sure?" "Of course." "It's perfect." I kissed him and then looked back down at the little life I held in my hands. "Our little Noah." "Claire?" I looked up to see Peter and Emma come in. They leaned down to see his tiny face. Peter seemed enthralled by my baby, it was like he wanted one of his own. "I love you Emma." He took her in his grip and kissed her.

"Get a room you two." Emma looked a bit embarrassed and sat down beside me. She touched Noah's hand and he wrapped his small fingers around her and held on tight. "Emma, would you like to be Noah's godmother?" "Oh, Claire. I'd love to." Gabriel hadn't moved from my side, and so I sat up so that he could hold the baby. He looked like a gorilla picking up a porcupine. It was so sweet seeing him walk around the room with Noah, talking to him. "Hey little guy. I've been waiting a long time to see you. You look like your mommy." I couldn't help but smile.

We'd gotten home and everyone began taking turns holding Noah. Emma was now holding him, and had began singing what I'm sure was an old lullaby. She was a natural with him. When she handed him to Peter, he sat down with him and I felt a little more at ease. Not that Peter was clumsy, It just made my stomache turn from not holding him myself and keeping him close. About half an hour later I was holding him when he started to cry. Not wail, just cry. "Claire, I think he's hungry."

I'd taken Noah upstairs and nursed him in the comfort of my bed. He really was hungry. Noah nursed for about an hour and then had fallen asleep. Looking so peaceful, I placed him in the crib Gabriel put together a little more than a month ago and watched as he curled and stuck his hand in his mouth. "Peter and Emma left." Gabriel appeared behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist and planting tiny kisses on my neck. One thing that I'd been dying to do for the last month since we brought Noah home was now in my reach. I turned on him and pulled his lips to mine.

If there was one thing that I craved, it was Gabriels touch, his body. That was what drove me crazy while I was pregnant, the hormones that wanted to take over. I was letting it all out as I kissed and pushed him towards the bed. We parted as he dropped to the edge of the bed and I began unbuttoning his shirt. Removing the fabric from his skin, I brought my lips to his neck and kissed my way down his chest as he moved his hands across my body. "Claire." I loved the way he said my name and it made me bring my lips back up to his.

Gabriels hands worked their way into my hair, holding me ever so firmly and yet as gently as he could. I was standing in between his legs and could feel him slowly growing. This time Gabriel pulled away and moved to remove my shirt. I leaned forward and made him lay back, having full access to unzipping his pants and yanking the rest of his clothing off. After I stepped out of my own, I climbed on top when he reached up and took my breasts in his mouth. Gabriel swirled his tongue and made me feel incredible.

There was no way I could keep myself under any control. I kissed my way down and finally took him in my mouth. Gabriel tasted amazing, he was stiff and I continued to play with him until he pushed me underneath his body and began to do the same to me. He was teasing me so much that I finally wanted to feel him inside me. "I want you Gabriel." He looked right up at me with concern. "Just don't hurt me." "I'll be as gentle as I can." It didn't hurt at all.

"Oh god, Gabriel!" He felt so good, and I wanted more. He must have read my mind since he began to move faster and harder. "Claire, you feel so good. I never knew it could feel this way. I love you so damn much." "I love you too." I continued to moan as he moved the way he did. His hands were placed on either side of me and then he lowered his head, once again taking my breasts in his mouth. "That feels so damn good, oh don't stop!" I never wanted him to stop, and then I felt his release inside me. I followed right after he did, and felt seriously exhausted. Gabriel relaxed and just laid on top of me.

I felt like I was dying to catch my breathe, which is ironic since I can't die. It wasn't long before I was relaxed in Gabriels arms and about to fall asleep. "Claire, do you only want one child?" "I don't know. Let's see how we do with Noah for the first year." "But do you want more children?" "I would. Do you?" "Oh hell yeah." "We'll have to work on that then. I'm going to get something to eat." "Why don't you stay here and I'll go make you something." "I love that you love to cook for me, but I don't want to always be off my feet." "Alright, I'll be right here."

The house was dark without any of the lights on, I reached out to turn on the kitchen light, but nothing happened. Great, cooking in the dark. I could hear Gabriel upstairs moving around as I took the peanut butter out of the cupboard along with the bread. I felt like having a pb sandwich. Just pb, no jelly. I heard him again, but this time I turned around to see if he was coming downstairs. Gabriel wasn't there. Thinking nothing of it, I continued to make my food. Just as I licked my finger clean a fabric was suddenly over my mouth. Cloraphorme, and then blackness.

"Let me the fuck out!" I struggled against the restraints, but it was no good. "If you don't stop, we'll cut your baby out and make you watch as we kill it." I went limp from the strength I used, I was drained after seven months. This was the longest I'd been somewhere that I didn't want to be. I let myself cry thinking of Gabriel and Noah. My sweet little boy would now be eight months old, crying for his mother. How could they do this to me? Take me away from my son, take my away from my husband? "Please, I'll do anything. Just don't hurt my baby." "That's all we want, is your cooperation."

I was here again, being injected with god knows what. All the while I was hoping it wasn't hurting my baby. The doctor looked at me and put her hand to my belly. "Don't worry, these drugs won't effect the baby at all." She seemed sincere enough, but I didn't trust anything or anyone except for Gabriel. "Your stats look good. I'll have you brought back to your room." The door opened and in came another one of them. My dreams were the only thing that comforted me anymore.

I looked up to see the mans face and I immediately went into shock. Thinking better of it, I didn't say anything as he took my arm and lead me out. "Claire, are you ok?" "What do you think?" "I'm sorry, Gabriel and everyone else is nearby." "How did you guys get in here?" "Easy." "If it were that easy, I would have gotten out of here on my own." "It's not easy getting out, which is why I'm here." "Right, because you're an empath. Take any power that comes in handy."

Peter had made us invisible to anyone in the building as we headed for the elevator. "Pregnant again are we?" "Yeah, I found out after I got here." "We're almost home free, just hang in there a little longer." "No problem." When the elevator doors opened I saw everyone against what looked like full security. Just as we stepped out still unable to be seen, Gabriel caught my attention. He was full of rage and fury that he seemed to harnis all of his energy and forced it out on the others. In a mere two seconds, the security team dropped dead. Literally.

He didn't move, he was in a state of shock. I ran over to him and touched his face. Gabriel reacted and wrapped his hand around my neck. When he saw it was me, he stopped. "Oh sweet jesus, Claire!" Gabriel pulled me to him and gave me a fierce kiss. "I thought I'd never see you again. I thought..." "Don't, I'm here now. And it's going to stay that way. I love you so much." "I..." He stopped midsentence and let me go. "You're pregnant?" I looked up as he looked back at me, and I nodded. "It's a girl." Gabriel smiled like a boy again. "I love you too Claire, and this baby girl."


End file.
